unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
William Jordan
William junior jordan1.jpg|William Junior Jordan in 1974 (left), Age Progression to age 54 (right) William Jordan Age Progession.JPG|Age Progression to his 70s Real Name: William Junior Jordan Aliases: William "Bill" Jordan Wanted For: Murder, Armed Robbery, Escape Missing Since: August 6, 1984 Case Details: James Rouse Jr. was a principal in Suwanee, Georgia who was married with two children. On March 6, 1974, he gave a lecture at a nearby college. That night, he stopped at a hotel bar to call his wife. While there, he met thirty-one-year-old William "Junior" Jordan and twenty-four-year-old Anthony "Ted" Prevatte, who were wanted in a series of North Carolina burglaries. The fugitives forced James into his car and abducted him at gunpoint. At the edge of a remote forest, the two men forced James out of his car and had him go barefoot into the woods. Once they reached the lake shore, they shot James at point blank range with a sawed-off shotgun, and he was killed instantly. The next day, over two hundred miles away in Wadesboro, North Carolina, police got an anonymous tip the Jordan and Prevatte were hiding at the home of a friend. When they arrived, authorities noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway, and as they approached the house to make an arrest, the two men sped away in the car, which they had hidden in. A chase soon ensued between the men and the two officers, and during this Jordan threw out a sawed-off shotgun and opened fired on the officers. In a last ditch and unsuccessful attempt to escape, the fugitives rolled the car over in a ditch and wrecked it, but they were soon arrested. They were booked on charges of breaking and entering, larceny, and assaulting officers with a firearm; when James's body was found two days later, authorities were certain they were the killers. First, the stolen car that the two crashed in North Carolina was James's. Next, a shotgun shell at the murder scene matched one of their guns. Finally, authorities found trophies of the crimes: pictures of the two men leaning on James's car holding the shotgun that killed him. The two men were tried and convicted of the murder, and both were sentenced to death. However, their sentences would later be commuted to life in prison. In 1991, Anthony Prevatte was paroled, but he later killed his girlfriend and was again given the death sentence; he remains on death row to this day. After ten years of good behavior, William Jordan was sent to a minimum security work farm in Odum, Georgia, and was allowed to drive a pick-up truck to be re-fueled. On August 6, 1984, Jordan drove off with the truck, refueled it, but never came back. A month later, the man who escaped with Jordan was arrested, but Jordan remains at large. He reportedly visited his cousin a few weeks after the escape. Over a decade later in 1992, Jordan was spotted in Virginia, and may still be there or may be in West Virginia, where he has relatives. He is 6'2, 150 pounds, with brown-graying hair and blue eyes. He has several distinctive tattoos, including a skeleton on his right forearm, a spider on his right upper arm, a cross with the name "Sybil" on his left forearm, and the name "Louise" on his left leg. His birth date is September 18, 1942; he would now be seventy-five-years-old. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the September 20, 1996 episode. Jordan was also profiled on The Hunt with John Walsh. Results: Wanted Links: * William Jordan on Unsolved.com * FBI wanted poster of William Jordan * AMWFans Discussion Forum on Jordan * William Jordon on Bonnie's Blog of Crime * Jordan and Prevatte Held in Lieu of $20,000 Bonds * N.C. Man Sentenced To Death; Second Tried * Jordan is now on trial * Friend defended in murder trial * Man receives death sentences in robbery, slaying of educator * Grandfatherly fugitive a 'cold blooded killer' * Facebook link ---- Category:North Carolina Category:1974 Category:1984 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Armed Robbery Category:Escape Category:Wanted